Human powered vehicles, such as bicycles, are popular as a means of transportation and recreation. However, bicycles can be difficult or impossible to ride for persons having difficulty with balance or motor control. Tricycles, including tricycles for adult riders, can provide a usable alternative to bicycles for such persons.
Conventional adult tricycles often feature a single front wheel in combination with two rear wheels. However, such designs can be unstable during cornering or other maneuvers. Designs using two front wheels in combination with a single rear wheel have been developed. However, such designs have typically consisted of modifications to conventional bicycles. Accordingly, such designs have suffered from a high center of gravity.
In addition to having limitations in handling and stability, conventional adult tricycles have been difficult to transport and store. For example, adult tricycles have not been easily transportable using conventional racks for mounting bicycles to a car.